My Indigo Beauty
by Sourcandyfantasy
Summary: Izuru invites Hinata out for a friendly meal of ramen and the two decide to go to Izuru's place after. But what happens when feelings are confessed, tension builds up and body cravings need to be satisfied?


**This is my first one shot lemon ever! So please be kind! oh and I do not own Naruto or bleach these two wonderful animes belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the characters in this story either. the only thing I own is the story line. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The lieutenant of squad three sat at his desk doing paperwork. Though he couldn't really concentrate because of how freakin hot it was! The air conditioner that conditioned all of squad three went out. Captain Otoribashi hasn't had the time to complain to the head captain about it and Izuru always seems to fail about bringing up the issue. So now he's paying the price with the window cracked open hoping at least whatever little breeze there is will catch it's way into his window, but that's a futile hope since it's a hot summer day.

Izuru was sweating buckets. He opened the shirt part of his shihakusho revealing his nice, toned, muscular stomach. You could tell he definitely worked out. He had a nice four pack laid out on his hard stomach with a few battle scars. It looked as if the scars were glistening but that was just all the sweat pouring down his abdomen. With his shoes kicked off and him being half dressed he was still fuckin hot.

"I needa get out of here!" Izuru said as he rubbed his face.

Izuru stood up and slipped his straw sandals on. As he was about to walk out the door it opened up and captain Otoribashi stepped in.

"Good morning Izuru!" Rose sang in a upbeat, bright, cheerful voice.

"Morning captain.." Izuru tiredly mumbled out.

"Oh my Izuru! You look like a train wreck what happened?"

Izuru scratched his neck and half heartedly mumbled

"Nothing.. It's just hot in here and there's no ventilation. I need some fresh air before I go crazy and bang my head against the wall as hard as I can."

"Oh Izuru quite being so down in the dumps. I'll speak with the head captain today about the air conditioner if you promise not to look so gloomy anymore."

"Really?!" Izuru's eyes grew wide and he had a hopeful smile on his face.

Rose shook his head and told his blonde headed lieutenant to get lost he'd finish whatever paperwork he had left.

_I wonder if Hinata is at her barracks.._

Izuru thought to himself. He's had a crush on the Hyuga for awhile now but he hasn't had the balls to tell her how he feels.

Shuhei and Rangiku have been _"training"_ Izuru to try and confess to the Hyuga heiress.

Izuru thought that it was about time to tell her and that's what he was going to do! He didn't need Shuhei or Rangiku by his side holding his hand. He could do this himself he was a grown man. He decided that he was going to walk to the fourth division and talk to Hinata privately.

When he got to the fourth division compound he walked through the gates and saw lieutenant Kotetsu carrying a huge pile of papers.

"Isane!" Izuru walked towards the tall grey headed lieutenant.

The lieutenant roughly turned around "Oh hi lieutenant Kira!" Isane stumbled back and the giant stack of papers wobbled along with her daring to fall.

Izuru ran towards her "Let me help you with those."

He grabbed her arm preventing her from falling and grabbed half of the stack.

"Thank you lieutenant but you don't have to.. It's my duty to deliver these to captain Unohana."

"It's fine Isane I don't mind helping you out."

Isane smiled at him and he followed her into the compound they stationed the mountain of papers on captain Unohana's desk and left the captain to work.

"What was it you wanted Izuru?"

"Huh?!"

"You obviously needed something to come all the way over here."

"Oh.. Well is Hinata on duty today?"

Isane raised her eyebrow at her fellow lieutenant and giggled.

"Why yes she is allow me to go get her for you."

"Thanks Isane."

_I wonder why she was looking at me like that?_ Izuru thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. Then out of nowhere he heard the sweetest and gentle voice ever.

"Izuru?.."

He turned around and blushed at the indigo cutie that stood in front of him.

"H-hey Hinata!"

"Hi Izuru, lieutenant Kotetsu said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh yeah.." the blonde headed lieutenant was nervous and had forgot why he even came in the first place. All his words were lost and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Maybe later tonight would you like to eat some ramen with me?" he squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists waiting for her to shoot him down.

"I'd love that!"

His eyes shot open and his mouth was a gaped in surprise

"Really?"

"Y-yes.. How about we meet at the ramen shop at six o' clock?"

"That sounds great!"

"Okay good! Well I have to get back to work so see you tonight at six!"

Hinata waved as she ran down the hall.

Izuru just stood there not believing what had just happened.

_So is this a date?.._

A light blush swept across his cheeks and a huge smile grew across his face. He jumped up and yelled _"Yeah!"_ in excitement.

_I can't wait to tell Shuhei and Rangiku, I didn't even need em!_

/

"Sounds like a date to me" Rangiku said as she sipped out of her tiny white bottle of sake.

"Yeah definitely, but why the ramen shop? couldn't you think of a better place Izuru?" Shuhei questioned.

"Yeah, Izuru. Like why not her place? hmm.?" Rangiku had a cheesy grin plastered on her face.

"Come on guys.. It's nothing like that. Hinata isn't that type of girl."

"That's what you think." Rangiku said.

"Huh?"

"All I'm saying is that every girl has a bit of a kinky side to her no matter how innocent and sweet she may appear to be."

"Hinata looks like the kinky type if you ask me." Shuhei laughed as he joked around.

"You guys need help. Hinata isn't like that. But I have to go she's probably waiting for me."

/

Izuru had walked all the way to the Ichiraku's ramen shop but Hinata was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe something came up and she had to stay a bit longer at her barracks or something.._

thirty minutes had passed and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Izuru was starting to lose a bit more of faith every minute.

_Did she really blow me off..?_

Izuru was about to walk off until he felt something touch his shoulder. He instinctively turned around and was about to punch the person who touched him until he saw the highlight of his day.

Hinata jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, Izuru. M-my apologies for startling you." The indigo goddess bowed her head in apology.

Izuru's chest sunk in guilt. Hinata was always going around apologizing and bowing her head, and that certainly didn't suit a beautiful heiress such as herself.

"Don't apologize to me Hinata it's my fault for reacting the way I did."

A small but faint smile ran across her beautiful porcelain cheeks.

"So how about we eat?"

Hinata's eyes light up and she shook her head eagerly and she ran inside the booth. Izuru laughed to himself and followed the sweet girl into the booth.

Man Izuru never seen someone eat they way she did. She might even eat more ramen then Naruto could! She ate sixty-three bowls of ramen. Boy, Izuru could barely even finish his third bowl. Just by looking at the girl who could've guessed she had an appetite like that?!

"Man i'm full! Thanks for the dinner Izuru!"

Izuru looked inside his wallet and it was completely empty not even a dust mite was in there.

"Well i'm glad you are, cause my wallet sure as hell isn't."

The smile from Hinata's cheeks fell and she looked up at Izuru.

"Oh Izuru I'm so sorry! You wasted all your money on me.. I'll pay you back I promise."

"No, it's fine Hinarta. It was my treat to you."

"Are, are you sure..?"

"of course!" Izuru smiled down at the pretty little lady next to him. "So Hinata how about I walk you to your house?"

"Oh.. About that.." Hinata looked down and started twiddling her two index fingers together.

"Huh? What's the matter Hinata?"

"I-I was wondering if we could go to your house for a little while.. I-if that's okay with you of course.."

_D-did Hinata really just ask if she could come to my place?! Wh-what should I say? I don't even know if my house is clean! I-I haven't even done my summer cleaning! oh man what should I say?! I don't want to sound mean and say no but I also don't want her to be disgusted by my tiny dome. She's probably use to huge clean mansions. What will she do if she sees mine?! okay, okay calm down Izuru. Get a hold of youself._

"Well.. Sure, Hinata. Why not?!"

She looked up at the blonde haired man and smiled.

"Great!"

/

Izuru opened the door to his dome and walked in.

"vola, here's my place." Izuru extended out his arms embracing his tiny, little apartment that the squad barracks housed for the members.

Hinata just stood there not saying anything.

Izuru dropped his arms and looked down at the pupiless girl, she didn't look to pleased with the place he lived in and that made Izuru very uneasy.

"I-is everything alright Hinata?"

"Oh, e-excuse me.. I just.."

Hinata looked down and said nothing.

"Perhaps I should go.."

Hinata turned to leave.

"Hina wait!"

Izuru went to grab her arm but before he could she turned around quick on her heels and planted a kiss on his lips.

Izuru nearly stumbled back from the shock and the way she threw her body weight on him.

Hinata looked up at Izuru and smiled her entire face was as red as a tomato.

Izuru's mouth was a gaped and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Hinata left the warmth of Izuru's arms when she saw he wasn't reacting.

_Oh no.. I hope I didn't do anything wrong... _Hinata thought.

"Oh, dear i'm sorry.. I-I better go!" Hinata was about to run off until Izuru let out a huge sigh..

"Wa-wait!"

_Hinata must of worked up a lot of courage to do that judging by her reaction. Co-could she just possibly feel the same?_

"Hinata.." Izuru whispered in Hinata's ear.

Hinata's eyes widen and her entire face turned red.

"I-Izuru.." She nearly whispered.

Hinata's face was buried in Izuru's chest and his strong pair of arms were protectively wrapped around her tiny frame.

_It's now or never.. _He thought to himself.

Izuru looked down into the indigo beauties white orbs he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

He must of done at least something good since she hasn't tried to pull away from him and she didn't break off their kiss.

_Maybe I can actually do this.._

He could feel Hinata's tongue begging for entrance and he graciously indulged in letting her do so.

They both stood there for what felt like hours fighting for dominance over one another.

Izuru seemingly gave up and let his little heiress win this battle..

They both pulled away and gulped for air.

Hinata gave Izuru a little peck on his lips and continued to give him small kisses all the way up his cheek to his ear.

"I want you.." Hinata seductively whispered.

Izuru couldn't believe his eyes and ears, was this really Hinata? The sweet, shy, innocent, girl he had knew and fallen for? Not that he didn't like this Hinata, he actually liked her a bit more. But who would've knew.. Rangiku was actually right! Holy shit..

"Wh-what was that Hinata?" Izuru grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and moved her from him so she was standing directly in front of him.

"You heard me Izuru, I want you! All of you. I really mean it." Hinata placed her hands on top of the blonde lieutenant's arms and starred directly into his eyes.

The lieutenant was stunned, dumbfounded.. He had no idea what to say, he was still processing this whole thing inside of his head.

"Hi-Hinata?! Wh-what about Naruto?"

"What about him...?"

"Well.. You love him don't you?"

Izuru hated to admit it but Hinata's been all over Naruto's nuts ever since they entered the academy and that was one of the main reasons he hated Naruto. He never could appreciate Hinata for what she really was. How blind and stupid could he be? Here was a beautiful, kind women who deeply cares and loves him and only wants nothing but the best for him but he ignores her for some dumb bitch who beats the shit out him and blows his ass off for an asshole who could careless if she died. How dumb people could be.. But no not Izuru he truly did love Hinata and he only wanted her to be happy, her happiness meant the world to him even if it meant her not being happy with him and being happy with another man. Though that thought made his blood boil. He felt no other man could treat her better then him.

"Well... My feeling for Naruto do run deep but, he could never love me. He loves Sakura. And I have finally realized he will never want me. So I must move on and find something better.. And well that something better is you Izuru."

"M-me?!"

Hinata let out a little giggle.

"Yes you silly. I have come to realize that whenever I was completely alone you were the only there who helped me through the pain and for that I am truly grateful. Thank you Izuru."

The lieutenant was lost of words his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Finally, FINALLY something has actually gone right for him once and no way was he going to take this night for granted. He had just learned that the women he had been in love with for the longest time actually feels the same way towards him.

Izuru pulled the love of his life into a tight embrace and stood like that for awhile.

"I am truly grateful that I could help you.. Your happiness means the world to me.."

Hinata stayed silent she didn't say a word. She moved her face up towards Izuru's and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her body against his.

"Izuru.." She breathlessly whispered to him, "I want you.. Please.."

The blonde haired man smiled at his little indigo beauty.

"Then your wish is my command."

He ran his muscular hands through her soft, beautiful indigo hair. Man she smelt so good. He ran his hands down towards her shoulders, down her sides, to her stomach, all the way up to her back, down to her ass and groping it.

She let out a little squeak she didn't expect him to do that.

Her sounds were music to his ears.

"You're so beautiful." he planted a small kiss on her forehead.

**~ BEGGINING OF LEMON~**

He removed her big heavy jacket she always seemed to wear even through the harsh summer heats she seemed to have that big thing on.

Once he unbuttoned it and it slid off her shoulders her huge double D breasts popped right out in his face.

_Wow, who would've known Hinata had such big boobs. You can hardly ever see them, their always hidden underneath that big jacket of hers. Even when she has her shihakusho on you can hardly tell.. I wonder why she hides them.._

Hinata's face was super red. She never felt so self conscious before. Izuru is the first person ever to actually see her gigantic jugs. She moved her face the other way so she wasn't facing Izuru and she moved her arms over her huge breasts shielding them away from his sight.

"What's the matter Hinata? You don't want me to see them?"

"I-It's not that, it's just th-there so bi-big.. and I.. I mean you-"

She was cut off by Izuru trying to remove her arms away from her glory.

"I think their perfect Hinata! I mean look at them, they're so round and huge and they look so soft."

"Re-really? Yo-you think?"

"Of course. May I touch them Hinata? Only if that's okay with you.."

Hinata didn't say anything she only nodded her head in approval.

Izuru groped Hinata's huge breasts through her fishnet shirt.

She let out a small little moan.

"Wow, they're softer then they look, and they're so bouncy too!"

Hinata was backed up against the wall and she was trying to suppress her moans.

He kept squeezing them together, moving them up and down, and gently pinching her nipples.

All this was causing Hinata to become very wet. She kept squeezing her legs together.

"Hinata, May I taste them?"

Hinata was madly blushing and her mouth was barely parted and she shook her head in approval.

Izuru gently bit down on Hinata's right nipple through her fishnet shirt.

This made Hinata moan out loud.

Izuru gently bit down on her pink erect nub moving it around while he did this he started to rub her other breast so it wouldn't feel so alone.

He repeated this process a few more times before he stopped and looked up at Hinata.

"May I take off your shirt? So I can have better access. I promise it'll feel so much better too."

"Ye-yes.." Hinata barely let out.

Her womanhood was throbbing wet.

Izuru lifted her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor.

He took a moment to view the beautiful font in front of him.

She had a nice toned stomach thanks to all her working out,And to top it off she had a beautiful set of breasts.

Once his eyes laid set on her beautiful ample bosom he started to attack it. This time he started with her left breast.

He put his huge hand around it and started to play with it. He decided to see if he could fit his entire mouth around her soft boob.

He could barely fit his entire mouth around her softness but he didn't let that stop him. He started to suck her breast roughly and he aggressively groped and massed her other breast.

Hinata was moaning his name out loud her panties were soaking wet.

"IZ-IZURU DON'T STO.. UHHH"

He moved his hand away from her now red breast and started to rub her soaking wet pussy through her panties.

He pulled his mouth away from her and a line of saliva trailed after.

"My, You are so wet Hinata. I haven't even stuck my finger in you yet and my finger is already moist."

Hinata's entire face was red she was so turned on and embarrassed at the same time she didn't know what to say.

Izuru brought the finger he used to rub her and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good."

He got down on his knees and his face was directly in front of all her heaven and glory.

He inhaled all of her scent.

"Mmm, I can smell you from here, your essence smells as good as you taste."

He parted her thighs a bit so he could have better entry.

He licked and kissed her inner thighs moving all the way up to her juicy center. He kissed her erect clit through her panties moving his tongue all around it ever so slowly.

"P-please do-don't tease me.. uhh.."

Izuru smiled he loved seeing her this way.

He pulled her soaking wet, blue panties down her milky thighs and threw them on the floor.

Her little pussy was red and glistening.

He stuck his face between her legs and began to taste all her innocence.

He gently nibbled on her erect clit and slid his tongue all the way down to her wet hole and stuck his warm tongue inside of her fucking her with his tongue, lapping all her juices up.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she was about to explode. Her legs gone weak and she fell against the wall and held onto Izuru's head, running her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"DO-DON'T, STOP! RIGHT THERE, AHHHH!"

She exploded all her sweet juices into his mouth and he gladly slurped up all her mess.

He stood up and looked at Hinata, lust filled his eyes..

He licked his lips and harshly kissed Hinata.

Their tongues dancing and swishing around one another.

He pulled away from her and grinded his groan into her pelvis.

Man he was so turned on!

He moved his mouth to her ear and nibbled on it.

"Wrap you legs around me.." he whispered to her.

She obeyed him and she swung her gracious, long legs around his narrow waist.

He carried her to his futon and gently laid her down.

They never broke eye contact from one another.

He stood over her undoing his hakama revealing his full erect 9" cock.

"Hinata I want you to put this in your mouth. Can you do that?" he huskily whispered to her.

Hinata nodded her head and got on all fours.

She came face to face with stiff member and she wrapped her hand around it.

She could barely fit her small hand around him since he was so thick.

_I can barely fit my hand around him, he's so big how am I going to fit all that inside of me?.._

Hinata gulped, but decided to put that thought to the side and decided to just focus on this.

She stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his cock a few times.

Once she did that Izuru went stiff and he groaned.

_I Must be doing this right since he groaned. I wonder what he would do if I were to stick this hole thing into my mouth?! Hinata giggled a bit to herself._

She opened her mouth wide and took half of him into her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down.

Izuru moaned and threw his head back.

"Ahhh, yes just like that Hinata.."

Izuru grabbed a handful of her soft hair and moved her head down on him.

Hinata's done anything like this before. Her eyes began to water. But the taste of his precum tasted so good, she didn't want to stop.

She began to feel the familiar burning sensation in her womanhood and stuck her hand underneath her and began to massaged her clit.

Each time his cock would hit the back of her throat she'd moan and the vibrations would drive Izuru insane.

He started to forcefully slam her head down on his cock.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

Right when Izuru hit his climax she did to and they both came together..

He emptied all his seed down her throat. She tried to swallow all of it but it was just to much and it began to leak down her chin and the sides of her mouth.

She fell back on the futon and her busty chest moved up and down from her heavy breathing. Her skin was shinning from all of her sweat.

Izuru hovered over her and gave her a deep kiss.

She pulled away from him and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I want all of you in me now.." she licked the trail of salvia on the side of his mouth and smiled at him.

"Then you shall." he kissed her cheek and moved his body up from hers.

Her opened her legs up and positioned himself.

"It's going to hurt at first but I promise it'll feel better my love."

He pushed himself gently inside of her. She was extremely tight, he could tell nothing has ever been inside of her before.

She was squealing underneath him and her eyes were closed shut.

"It, it hur-hurts.."

He bent over and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

"I'm sorry love, I know it hurts but it's only momentarily."

He pushed in more breaking her hymen.

Her eyes flew open and she let out a loud screech, which was quickly silenced by Izuru landing a kiss on her pink, soft lips.

He moved his hips slowly at first. Which was painful on his part since she was so tight and wet and she felt so good wrapped around him. He just wanted to lose control and fuck her senseless, but he couldn't since that would probably hurt her pretty badly.

"Faster Izuru, FASTER!"

He quickly obeyed his mistress command and began to thrust faster inside of her.

Hinata's screams filled the room, the futon was squeaking underneath them.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Hinata felt so dirty using such crude language but she didn't care, she wanted this man, she wanted everything he had to offer.

Izuru pulled out all the way and slammed all the way into her making her scream her loudest.

She felt something tight inside of her stomach, she about to reach her climax.

"OH MY GOD!.. IM GONNA CU-CUMM!"

She reached her orgasm, but Izuru was still going at it.

He moved her leg over his shoulder and pumped hard and fast into her. He started to use his spiritual energy to pump into her. He was so close to his release.

Hinata was rounding to her second orgasm.

One more hard thrust and he would reach his end.

"I'M CUMMING HINATA!"

"IZURUUU, CUMM INSIDE OF ME!"

Izuru spilled all of his seed into his lover.

He collapsed beside her. The two laid there panting heavily trying to regain control of their breathing.

Izuru turned over and planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead.

She snuggled up his chest and gave him a kiss.

"Hinata.."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Izuru.."

She nuzzled her head into his chest the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
